


Guardian

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon - sort of, Demon AU, Other, angel au, kangmin is precious, sanghyuk will fight you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: VIXX seems normal (ha!) on the outside, except that may not be the entire case.Angels, demons and urban legends live, but very rarely alongside humans.However, one half-angel half-demon manages to find himself caught up with VIXX.





	1. Chapter 1

Sanghyuk groaned as he stretched out across the couch, praying that no-one would walk in on him relaxing when he _should_ be practising alongside the rest of the MyDols.

The only reason he isn’t is because he used the excuse of needing to catch up on exam revision.

Like he doubted his intelligence.

Sejun did often raise his eyebrows at Sanghyuk, as if he knew what Sanghyuk really was.

Really, Sanghyuk didn’t want people to find out that he was an angel.

Well, technically he was half angel half demon – considering his parents went against everything they knew to be together.

“Sanghyuk!” The manager called. “Are you still studying?”

“Just finished.” Sanghyuk responded, kicking himself off the couch before walking towards him.

“Good. We can’t have you slacking off.” The manager responded before ushering him out of the dorm. “The others are waiting for you.”

 _Not happily._ Sanghyuk thought bitterly but kept his mouth shut.

~~~~~~~~~

How did this happen?

Why on Earth did Sejun choose him when there were more experienced people in the group that were more appropriate in becoming idols?

Sanghyuk rested his hands on the sink and stared at his reflection.

His black feathered wings folded neatly behind his back, and his horns were curled backwards and mostly hidden by the mop of black hair that really looked like he had just been electrocuted.

Eyes were purple, blending in the red outline and the blue highlights almost perfectly.

It was surprising that no-one had figured it out yet.

Though, Taekwoon looked like he knew more than he let on but he was so quiet that Sanghyuk couldn’t properly understand.

Hakyeon was too mothering but still slightly tended to ignore him on a good day.

Who was he kidding.

No day was a good day.

Especially being stuck with five humans who don’t like him.

There was a knock at the door.

“Sanghyuk, come on. Get out of there.”

“Coming, Jaehwan-hyung.” Sanghyuk called back and watched as his features slowly withdrew to hide once more.

He left the bathroom and followed the older males out of the dorm to practise.

Well.

He was more demon than angel.

It wasn’t like he was going to become _close_ to them or anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~

He really should’ve seen it coming.

Sanghyuk had seen the entire thing happen too quickly to react at first.

It was a gang that had jumped out of the shadows in an alleyway and managed to corner the six of them on their way back to Jellyfish. Sanghyuk had been tossed aside as soon as the fight started, as though the gang were not expecting anything to come from a teenager who was still quite small and seemingly weak.

Wonshik and Taekwoon were pinned to the ground with relative ease, which surprised Sanghyuk as he knew they were both incredibly strong. The sole fact they were taken care of easily made him a little uneasy about the entire scenario.

Jaehwan and Hongbin were held by a member each, and they both looked panicked.

Hakyeon was held by two members and the leader walked around them tauntingly.

More so when he began to approach Sanghyuk.

Hakyeon suddenly snarled. “Leave him alone! He’s a child!”

He really wasn’t, but if it meant that his hyungs would actively try and protect him he wouldn’t normally argue.

“A child you five would do anything to protect?” The leader asked as he crouched by Sanghyuk’s head. “He is cute, and it would be a shame to ruin such innocence.”

Sanghyuk blinked, understanding his words clearly.

“You will pay if you touch him.” Hakyeon growled, legs kicking out but the gang members weren’t fazed by his wriggling.

The gang leader held Sanghyuk’s chin and stared him in the eye. “Shame. I’d take you more seriously if one of you were actually able to hurt us.”

 _The one who can is currently right in front of you._ Sanghyuk thought idly.

The gang leader nodded. “Go ahead. Let this kid watch his hyungs without helping them.” His grin turned manic. “Then we can turn our attention towards him.”

Sanghyuk’s head was slammed into the ground and the ringing in his ears made him unable to focus. He could faintly hear the struggling of his hyungs and that was when he heard the faint ripping of clothes.

Oh _hell_ no.

Sanghyuk felt a growl rip through his body as he pushed himself up to his knees and hands. His head slowly raised and he curled his lips back in anger, feeling white-hot rage surge through his body.

“What’s the matter, kid?” The leader asked, voice lilting and cackling. “You want to get in on this?”

Sanghyuk shook his head and felt his eyes begin to glow an eerie red colour. He saw everyone freeze, staring at him in shock.

He managed to get himself to his feet and his wings stretched out to block the entire alleyway, almost shrouding it in complete darkness. It made his eyes that were pure purple with fleck of red, blue and gold stand out even more as they could glow.

“Perhaps you should think twice about attacking someone you have no information about.” Sanghyuk snarled, voice deepening and feeling his connection to the underworld strengthen.

He and his sister rarely used their powers – considering they were only half-demon which made their powers more unpredictable and unreliable.

Sanghyuk felt flames begin to dance around his fingers and encase his hands. “Want me to make myself even clearer? If you want to continue having your souls and life you’ll leave right now.”

“If we don’t?” The leader asked walking towards him.

Wings flickering slightly, Sanghyuk let his lips curl upwards into a twisted smile. “You really don’t want to know.”

The leader leaped towards him, but no-one was expecting to have Sanghyuk lunge out at him. Claws unsheathing as he slashed the guy’s neck. Blood splattered against the ground and the leader gaped at Sanghyuk who flared his wings out in an attempt to intimidate him.

Thankfully, the gang got the idea but just before they could leave Sanghyuk had one final job to do. Their eyes glowed white in acknowledgement to Sanghyuk using his powers.

“You won’t remember this, and anyone who hears your story on the off chance you do remember will never believe you and think you are insane.”

The gang managed to stumble away, by the time they came to their senses they would be back in their dorm.

Sanghyuk shook his head and let his black feathers change into ones of white purity.

He spun around to his hyungs, and felt bile settle in his stomach and chest. Their clothes were skewed and ripped, revealing skin that made it very clear what was going to happen.

The maknae held his hands up and let them glow softly. He hoped he could properly summon the right angel magic in order to help them. Falling to his knees, he focused on fixing their clothes – pain and scarring mentally would be much harder to fix for such an inexperienced half-angel like himself.

There was silence that surrounded them, it was almost uncomfortable, but Sanghyuk felt his energy drain and knew that trying to block their memory of his powers would never work for an extended period of time.

“Sanghyuk.” Hakyeon broke the silence.

Sanghyuk looked away. “Drop it. Don’t. Say anything.” He sucked in a shaky breath. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Anyone could tell his hyungs wanted to discuss it but they were okay with putting off this discussion.

It was clear their maknae did not want to talk about it just yet.

They would need to though.

Hakyeon sighed. “Okay. We’ll…Let’s just go home.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk kicked his shoes off his feet as he stumbled into the dorm. He seriously couldn’t wait to graduate. Exams were doing his head in and he spent countless hours studying with Sungjae at the local library until it closed and then they went to the nearest café to continue with said study sessions.

Sangwon often joined them when he could, and he was perfect for distracting Sungjae and Sanghyuk from their idol duties.

Sanghyuk had explained everything to Sungjae and Sangwon the day after the incident when the three of them were holed up in the library after school.

They knew.

Of course, they knew.

They’d known him for so long, even before Sanghyuk managed to get a hold of his powers and hide them properly.

“I hate exams.” Sanghyuk declared when he caught the scent of cooking food from the kitchen, indicating Taekwoon was busy preparing proper food for the six of them. “They are the worst things to exist in this world.”

Taekwoon glanced briefly at the youngest before chuckling lightly at his dramatic declaration. “It’ll be over soon.”

The maknae pulled a face before trotting towards the stove and picked up a few pieces of onion to pop into his mouth.

“Sanghyuk! That is hot!” Taekwoon scolded.

Sanghyuk grinned, his teeth glinting and elongating ever so slightly. “I’m a demon, the heat doesn’t bother me.”

It was a slip up that Sanghyuk really didn’t want to say. Especially considering he hadn’t thought of what to say beforehand.

Taekwoon turned back to the food. “I don’t remember demons being capable of fixing clothes.”

His voice had dropped in volume.

Sanghyuk stared at his hands before collapsing onto one of the stools. “I’m half demon, half angel. My parents were shunned from their communities because of their actions.” He waved his hand slightly. “It’s a wonder I can even control my powers considering those two beings have conflicting powers.”

His elder nodded silently, taking in what Sanghyuk was saying.

“For a kid you are quite terrifying.” Taekwoon chuckled quietly, lips curling into a smile.

Sanghyuk glanced over at him for laughing. “Well…That’s the demon side talking. In fact, the only reason I still look young and cute is because I keep using my angel powers instead.”

“What does that even mean?” Taekwoon asked, finally turning fully around.

“Angels tend to continuously look younger while demons tend to look more mature even when they are young.” Sanghyuk explained briefly. “Rule number one, angels are always found first. So, my sister and I keep looking younger than normal because then everyone will sense our demon half.”

“Doesn’t that bother you?” Taekwoon looked confused.

Sanghyuk shrugged and stared at the bench top. “We get better at handling both sides at once. For the past year I’ve never been able to practise.”

“We’ve been holding you back.” Taekwoon sounded way too sad and upset about that revelation.

“Not your fault. You didn’t know. Maybe now I can properly use them without fear.” Sanghyuk said and stepped back. “I’m going to change.”

His hyung nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A little while later during dinner, Sanghyuk was fiddling with his food. Almost as though he had no appetite.

There was something bothering him. He couldn’t shake it off – and it’ll only started bothering him when he spoke to Taekwoon.

The rest of his hyungs told them that the elevator felt strange and odd – almost as though it was acting on its own.

Sanghyuk had a sneaky suspicion of what is was.

He should’ve known better.

Of course, he was going to be found.

“Sanghyuk? What’s wrong?” Wonshik asked, noticing their usually bottomless pit maknae was not eating.

“The elevator.” Sanghyuk muttered and rolled his shoulders back. “It’s just irritating.”

Hakyeon looked confused. “Sanghyuk, it was just an elevator. We were just tired and overthinking.”

Sanghyuk scoffed and looked away and to the side. “Not really. It _is_ just an elevator. But, that isn’t the entire story.”

His hyungs looked confused and paused in their eating.

“You know the urban legend of the Elevator to Hell, right?” Sanghyuk saw them all nod.

“It’s just an urban legend, it isn’t real. Just one of those stories that you share with your friends to scare them.” Hongbin pointed out.

Sanghyuk’s lips twitched upwards and he hissed quietly. “Yeah, well all urban legends are true. Maybe not anymore, but they are all true.” He made a face. “Apparently, the lead demon in Korea found out about me and the fact I’m staying here.” Sanghyuk waved the fork slightly. “If I was in that elevator then you’ll realise how true that story actually is.”

His hyungs shared mixed looks, and Sanghyuk could not blame them for being sceptical.

Hakyeon decided to press another issue, that wasn’t focusing on the fact that urban legends are true. “Are you in danger?”

“No.” Sanghyuk shook his head. “They are just testing themselves. I revealed my demon powers because you guys were in danger, so they are just seeing what will push me over the edge. It has happened before, just ignore it and tell them that you aren’t scared of them and they’ll leave you alone.”

“Aren’t, like, demons aggressive?” Jaehwan asked, leaning forward. He looked curious and excited.

Sanghyuk blinked before shrugging. “Probably just to humans. Considering I am half-demon they can’t really hurt me. Despite being half-angel demons will just ignore me, it’s the same with angels. All you need to do it either, not be scared of them or just be nice.”

“That’s it?” Hongbin looked as though he didn’t believe Sanghyuk’s claim.

Eyes rolling, Sanghyuk wondered how his hyungs could doubt his words. “You guys are fine, if you have doubts ask Sungjae. He and Sangwon have known the longest and have met their fair share of demons and angels. Except, there has been no issues with them getting attacked.”

Hakyeon leaned back. “Is that just the reason why you aren’t eating?”

Sanghyuk shifted. “Yeah, but I doubt that anything will happen. The elevator was most likely a scare tactic.”

“Well…Now it worked.” Wonshik shivered.

Sanghyuk stuffed his mouth full of his dinner. His lips threatened to curl upwards so he had to hide it.

_You guys don’t know what is coming for you._

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk groaned as he rolled over in his bed and pulled his blankets over his head in an attempt to block the noises around him.

His body curled into itself.

“Sanghyuk!” Hakyeon yanked his blanket off of him.

The youngest hissed and snarled, tail and wings lashing out and almost striking Hakyeon’s face. The eldest squawked as he reeled back to escape the flaring extra limbs.

It said something that Hakyeon only huffed at Sanghyuk and kicked his foot with a final statement to get up.

Sanghyuk grumbled to himself and curled out of his bed and room before making his way into kitchen. “Where is Wonshik?”

“Still in his studio.” Taekwoon responded and ran a hand through Sanghyuk’s hair.

Sanghyuk had to be quite proud that his horns hadn’t shown up. While his hyungs could deal with his wings and tail, his horn was where they drew the line. Now, it probably wouldn’t bother them but it had been so long that Sanghyuk didn’t feel okay with the entire thing.

Plus, his horns were just inconvenient.

His wings and tail could be easily enough hidden but his horn was another story.

His wings shifted and fluttered, the feathers brushed against Hongbin who flinched from the sensation. Considering that Sanghyuk was still tired, he pulled himself away from the others.

“Hyukkie.” Hongbin sighed. Sanghyuk stared at him with wide eyes but before he could apologise, Hongbin cut in. “Don’t apologise. It’s just that your feathers are soft.”

Jaehwan broke in with his own statement. “And Hongbin’s skin gets sensitive as well. Nothing wrong with you.”

Sanghyuk groaned. “I know, I’m just tired.”

Hakyeon ruffled Sanghyuk’s hair. “We know that, kiddo.”

The angel-demon hissed. “I’m not a kid.”

“You will always be our kid.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk sat on the ground of one of the many dance studios at Jellyfish.

His gaze was turned upwards and his brows furrowed. “What do you want?”

There was no reply.

No-one was around.

Sanghyuk knew better than to just brush it off.

“Seriously, I don’t want to continue talking.”

After a few minutes, Sanghyuk was about to stand up and leave before something spoke up.

_”I don’t mean to intrude.”_

Sanghyuk scoffed. “Like I believe that. You know humans recognise demons as being creatures that appear without warning.”

_”Humans don’t know what they are talking about.”_

Sanghyuk merely hummed as he took a sip from his water bottle, focused on the wall before he felt something else arrive.

“Seriously? First a demon and now an angel? What are you going to do to me?”

The angel was considerate enough to actually appear in front of him.

 _”We just want to talk._ It shot a look at the demon, well the space where it was meant to be. _”Well, I do, I’m not sure about their intentions.”_ ”

_”Sanghyuk is as much a demon as he is an angel. What happens to him is part of our duties as well.”_

“Lovely, but I don’t care. I can take care of myself and my hyungs just fine without you guys interfering.” Sanghyuk stood up and brushed his clothes off.

 _”You need to be able to focus your powers.”_ The angel cried.

Sanghyuk merely walked out the door with a statement. “I will be fine. If I want help, I’ll ask for it. They are my hyungs and I will protect them on my own.”

He walked away from the studio and the door shut right behind him.

Sanghyuk ran a hand down his skin and glanced briefly at his reflection in one of the windows.

His eyes were glowing purple, and his wings were folded behind him.

How did he not realise his wings were out?

He usually could.

_Fucking creatures. Always poking their noses into my work that they have no right to._

Sanghyuk tugged his wings around him as he stepped out into the cold air.

The snow brushed against his skin and made him shiver. His clothes were really not suited for the cold weather at night, but he couldn’t be bothered to stay at the studio especially since he wouldn’t be alone.

The wind began to howl and Sanghyuk looked around, his eyes narrowing as he struggled to look through his hair whipping around his face.

“What the fuck? It wasn’t meant to be a blizzard tonight.” Sanghyuk grumbled and quickly made his way to the dorm. Something made his skin tingle in a way that set his nerves and sense off.

Trying to figure out what is going on without making it clear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk paused as he stared at his phone and gulped.

Sejun, who had visited VIXX to wish them luck on their concert, noticed the silence emitting from the maknae.

“Sanghyuk? What is the matter?” Sejun asked, drawing everyone’s attention towards him.

Sanghyuk glanced at their CEO. “Hwang…How would you feel if you saw an image of a winged person and recognised it as yourself?”

“Sanghyuk.” Sejun’s voice left no room to argue or complain.

The youngest shook his head and whipped his head around. “I didn’t even realise there was anyone around! It was the middle of a snow storm so I thought that it was just my senses trying to refocus during the storm. It has happened before.”

“Can anyone tell it’s you?” Sejun asked instead.

“No. It’s too blurry and everyone is convinced it’s fake.” Sanghyuk responded and felt his shoulders sag. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. This isn’t your fault.” Sejun said. “I will improve security until we can be certain this was just a one-off incident.”

Sanghyuk shared a look with his hyungs and let Hakyeon wrap his arms around him. He felt small and tiny, something that hadn’t happened in quite a while.

It was strangely comforting to him.

Hakyeon murmured. “Don’t worry, kid. We’ll get through this together, like we always have.”

Sanghyuk merely nodded as he buried his head into Hakyeon’s neck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear i am going to include Gugudan and VeriVery in one of these parts eventually XD
> 
> Also - at least one urban legend will be mentioned every part

Sanghyuk tugged on his mother’s pants leg. “Mama, mama.”

His mother hummed and glanced down at him. “What is it, sweetie?”

“Why don’t other people have wings?” Sanghyuk asked, looking very confused for a child.

His mother sighed. “Because we are different from everyone around us.”

“Is that why we have to hide our wings?”

“Yes.”

Sanghyuk stared at his wings over his shoulder and sighed. “Why?”

“Because…People will be jealous.” Even at a young age Sanghyuk knew his mother was lying but didn’t push it further.

His mother ushered him out of the room. “Why don’t you go and play some video games? Dinner will still be a little while.”

Sanghyuk huffed. “Fine.”

His mother smiled as her son bounded towards the lounge room. Her smile faded and was replaced by one of concern and worry for her youngest child.

“I just hope you can find people that you trust enough, my son.”

~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk scowled at his hands as his father chuckled lightly as Sanghyuk tried to focus on the power.

“Ease it, Hyukkie.” Sanghyuk glanced up at his dad.

“But, sis can do it.”

“Because, she’s older, Sanghyukkie.” His father ruffled his hair. “Take it easy, son. You are going to hurt yourself.”

Sanghyuk huffed and lowered his hands to his lap. “Why can’t I do it?”

“It takes training.” His father responded and wrapped a pure white wing around the young child. The wing was comforting and Sanghyuk curled into the feathers, finger wrapping around one of the primary flight feathers.

Sanghyuk opened an eye and looked at his father. “What can I do?”

His father hummed to himself as a thoughtful expression settled upon his face. “How about we test your ability to sense emotions? It’s an easy thing to learn.”

“Really?” Sanghyuk looked excited.

“Yes, as even humans can do it.”

Sanghyuk sunk into the cushions and grumbled. “Then it doesn’t seem so cool.”

His father laughed at Sanghyuk’s pout. “Perhaps not, but there is something we can do that they can’t.”

Sanghyuk looked confused, his own wings fluttered – the only show of his interest in what his father had to say.

“We can manipulate emotions of others.”

That struck Sanghyuk. “Isn’t that bad?”

“Only when it is misused.” His father replied easily and held his hand out to his son. “But with training, you will be able to ensure that you only do it to ease tension and prevent fights.”

Sanghyuk hesitated and then grabbed his father’s hand. “Okay.”

That sounded fine after all.

~~~~~~~~~

“Mum?” Sanghyuk rested on the counter and watched as his mother read a book on the couch. She merely hummed and Sanghyuk let out a quiet huff of annoyance. His mother only just smirked playfully. “What is the deal with demons?”

“Why do you ask?” She glanced at him over the top of whatever book had been suggested to her by her colleagues.

“Because I keep seeing all these stories of how demons are these being of destruction and hatred. I just wanted to know how true those stories are.” Sanghyuk explained, fidgeting slightly on the stool.

His mother sighed and closed the book after marking her place within the pages. Being a demon, his mother was the only person Sanghyuk knew that he could ask these questions without having a bias.

He got the general gist of his parents’ story after all.

A forbidden romance of sorts.

“It depends on the type of demon.” Was his response. “Really, a demon could be a great person to meet or someone who is out to destroy the lives of humans.”

“So, like angels?” Sanghyuk folded his arms.

“Except, all angels are lovely and will only attack and hurt someone if they have a good enough reason.”

“Not something that people believe angels are capable of.” Sanghyuk mumbled. “Am I more blood thirsty than other angels because I’m half-demon?”

“I…” His mother sighed. “I think so. No-one really knows but it wouldn’t be out of the realm of possibility.”

Sanghyuk nodded to himself and grabbed his back. “I’m going to go and do my homework.”

“Okay.”

Sanghyuk walked into his room and sighed as he closed the door behind him. He closed his eyes and rested the door thinking about everything.

He raised his hand and stared at his fingers that looked much sharper than it was before.

Sanghyuk can’t remember the last time he has shown his ‘true’ form. It was so long ago, and it had been several years since Sanghyuk had managed to get a hold of his powers and kept everything under lock and key.

Running his other hand through his hair he felt horns bump into his palm. A pair of wings slowly approached from his back and wrapped around his body. A long and pointed tail curled around one of his legs.

“Sanghyuk! Sungjae and Sangwon are here!” His mother called.

Sanghyuk paused and ran to his bed. His features were still out. “Uh…I’m in my room!”

Shit!

He should’ve said he’ll meet them in the lounge or something like that.

He didn’t have enough time to hide his features.

He could hear Sungjae and Sangwon chatting about what happened at school with their teacher. Their familiar voices didn’t even put Sanghyuk’s mind at ease.

They were his best friends.

They wouldn’t hold this over his head.

Well…He hoped they wouldn’t.

His door clicked open. “Sanghyuk~”

Sanghyuk’s body tensed and his wings stiffened as he saw Sungjae and Sangwon stare at him with wide eyes.

Sanghyuk held his hands up. “I can explain…”

“Are you non-human?” Sangwon asked while Sungjae was silent as he studied his best friend.

Sanghyuk’s feet shifted. “Uh…Well…That’s one way to explain it, I guess.”

Sungjae shook his head. “Well, we wanted to ask if we could play on your Play Station.”

Sanghyuk reeled back. “Are…Are you two okay with this?”

“Maybe?” Sungjae shrugged.

Sanghyuk’s features recalled back into his body, except his tail as it just swished from side to side out of uncertainty.

Sangwon waved his hand. “So, can we?”

“Of course.” Sanghyuk smiled, which caused Sungjae and Sangwon to grin back at him.

~~~~~~~~~~

After that initial reaction, Sungjae and Sangwon felt it was in their right as Sanghyuk’s best friends to research angels and demons in their free time to understand more about what Sanghyuk is.

It had been a while since Sanghyuk had last properly spoken with Sungjae and Sangwon.

He blinked his eyes open and stretched lazily.

They had a free day for once and could hear that everyone else was sound asleep.

Obviously Wonshik was. His snores filled the room and pretty much prevented Sanghyuk from falling back to sleep.

Sanghyuk grabbed a book and began to read it, wondering when the last time he read for fun was. With the little free time they had that wasn’t spent practising even more or sleeping, it was no wonder about that little fact.

He got through one chapter before the words began to swam on the page.

When his stomach grumbled, Sanghyuk decided that he should get something to eat.

Throwing his blankets off of his body, he stumbled out of the bed room and towards the kitchen. He felt a little disappointed after doing a quick search that there was no leftover food for him to snack on. Seemed like the only thing to eat was cereal.

They really needed to go shopping.

Sanghyuk sat down to eat the breakfast and heard Hakyeon making his way out of his room.

When did Hakyeon wake up?

“Morning, hyung.” Sanghyuk spoke around a mouthful of cereal.

Hakyeon pulled a face. “Swallow your food before you speak.”

Sanghyuk just stared at Hakyeon before swallowing his mouthful and then grumbled. “Yes, mother.”

Hakyeon swatted Sanghyuk around the head. “Watch it, brat. You being a demon changes nothing.”

The maknae just raised an eyebrow at Hakyeon before shrugging and leaning away from Hakyeon and back of his bowl. “We need to go shopping. We have no food.”

“Fair enough. I think we should decide who’s going, or it will be you and me.” Hakyeon grinned somewhat playfully flirtatious.

Sanghyuk made a face and snarled, teeth glinting in the light.

Sanghyuk saw Hakyeon shiver ever so slightly.

No matter what, he doubted they would really get use to what he really is.

No-one ever could.

It made Sanghyuk feel somewhat depressed and sad to think about but knew better than to stress about something he couldn’t change.

“Sorry. I should know better.” Sanghyuk mumbled, looking down at the table.

Hakyeon hesitated and Sanghyuk didn’t need to look at his leader to know this.

He felt Hakyeon run his fingers through his red hair. “It isn’t your fault. We have to get used to it in our own time.”

Sanghyuk closed his eyes and let his head push into Hakyeon’s hand. His hyung chuckled and ruffled the fluffy hair that he was allowed to play with.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m so bored!” Jaehwan wailed as he collapsed onto the floor of the dance studio.

Sanghyuk rested against the mirror as he took several gulps from his water bottle. 

He didn’t blame Jaehwan. They had been practising for their comeback for eight solid days, and their boredom of repeating the same routine and lyrics over and over again. If they weren’t practising then they’d be eating or sleeping.

Sanghyuk could feel the irritation rolling off of his hyungs in waves that crashed into each other and fuelled their own irritation.

“Jaehwan.” Hakyeon said, his tone indicating his irritation and his patience wearing thin.

Sadly, the main vocalist either didn’t register it or just plainly ignored it. It was most likely the latter because of Jaehwan’s desire to properly rest.

“I’m serious! This is boring and I’m going to go crazy!” Jaehwan cried and Sanghyuk reeled back and away from the temper that he could see flair within all of his hyungs.

“I’m being serious, Jaehwan. Knock it off. We have to get this done.” Hakyeon snapped and Jaehwan snarled back.

“Come on, you can’t be serious!”

Sensing Hakyeon’s fuse about to run out, Sanghyuk leaped to his feet and let his angel wings stretch out and up around him. The wings were much larger than normal and managed to reach each one of his hyungs. The primary feathers touched Hakyeon’s head and instantly Sanghyuk could feel the irritation seep out of the room.

“Let’s all calm down and think about this. While we do need to practise we are going to go crazy without an actual break for a day.” Sanghyuk kept his voice calm and steady, pushing all positive emotions into the air around him.

His hyungs didn’t move.

Sanghyuk forced a smile onto his face and deliberately pushed subconscious fear and nervous about his angry hyungs into the air.

The response was instantaneous.

They flickered their gaze towards Sanghyuk and watched as his wings fluttered almost in embarrassment.

He could see their eyes had widened.

Sanghyuk knew his eyes were a bright blue – which was rare as they were often purple instead.

“Can…” Sanghyuk sucked in a breath but kept the calm feeling up. “Can we please go back home? Everyone is tired, stressed and hungry.”

He knew Hakyeon was going to argue.

“Please?”

He met Hakyeon’s gaze who slowly nodded.

They managed to get to their dorm without any real issue and after a quick snack, everyone had fallen asleep.

Except for Sanghyuk.

He remained awake as he struggled to clear his mind.

He knew his hyungs wouldn’t be able to sleep properly without any interruptions if he didn’t intervene. He sucked their thoughts from the forefront of their mind and replaced it with happier memories.

That was the most he’d ever used his angel powers in one sitting.

The city still was loud from the commuters travelling around the roads, perhaps returning home from work, or going to work. Maybe even coming or going from clubs. Who really knew.

It could be anything.

Sanghyuk shook his head and walked out of the dorm, he could manipulate his own mindset to ensure he wasn’t tired the next day. Anyway, it was only ten and they didn’t have to be up until seven. There was plenty of time left.

He managed to walk out of Jellyfish and was heading down the road when he felt another presence around him.

Sanghyuk growled lowly. “What do you want?”

“Nothing.” The raspy feminine voice affirmed who was behind him.

He glanced over his shoulder to see a woman walking towards him with a surgical mask covering her lower part of her face.

“You shouldn’t be out here. What if someone sees you?” Sanghyuk asked, even though he knew it was pointless to reason with urban legends.

The woman didn’t seem bothered as she played with the knife in her hand. “You know hunters are looking for demons and angels.”

Grumbling to himself, Sanghyuk knew she was right.

The hunter, or whoever it was, hadn’t been caught or seen ever again.

“Just…Leave.” Sanghyuk hissed and continued down the road.

The woman laughed to herself. “Very well.”

Sanghyuk knew that the Slit-Mouthed Woman would’ve asked him the infamous question of whether or not she was pretty if he wasn’t a demon-angel. The fact he wasn’t a human was his only saving grace when it came to urban legends. 

He decided to just head back home.

The Slit-Mouthed Woman had a knife instead of scissors.

He looked in the direction she had wondered and felt a disturbed feeling rush over him.

Yeah.

He was definitely just going home.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk bounced on the balls of his feet, eager to go bowling. For once.

He had some misfortune with Sangwon and Sungjae.

They don’t talk about that incident.

“You’re happy.” Taekwoon said and it startled Sanghyuk.

“What?”

Taekwoon waved his hand as they walked towards their lane. “You’re happy. We can all feel it. I swear all of us felt happier when you were told we were going bowling.”

Sanghyuk chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. “Sorry about that.” He really wasn’t. It meant that his hyungs were happier and in better spirits. “I just really like bowling, not as much as some other activities, but I do.”

Jaehwan looked up. “Have you gone bowling before?”

“Not for like…years.” Sanghyuk laughed. “I don’t talk about that time.”

His hyungs looked like they wanted answers but Sanghyuk shrugged. “Let’s say that manipulating the memories of people so they don’t know they just saw a half-demon is not something you want to talk about.”

They got the general gist that it wasn’t something Sanghyuk really wanted to discuss.

Bowling went relatively well.

All of them had gotten two strikes each in the first round, when Jaehwan suggested to put a spin on their second and third rounds.

Sanghyuk groaned. “This is like during our filming of One Fine Day, isn’t it?”

Hongbin sighed. “I’m glad I’m not the only one who recognised the similarities.”

Hakyeon nudged the two youngest. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Sanghyuk mutely groaned but wasn’t bothered.

After all, any way to get out of practise and relax was fine for him.

~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk curled up against the door as he buried his head into his arms, body shaking as he struggled to not cry out loud.

Why was he even hiding?

His bond with his hyungs would alert them of his intense emotions sooner or later.

He hissed lowly in his throat.

Everyone was out for him but couldn’t directly attack him. So, they went after his sister when she was meant to be with her boyfriend. Now she was in hospital with an unknown cause for her wounds.

He knew it very well and so did she.

One of the demons had found her and attacked her.

His tears subsided and he snarled lowly, eyes narrowing and knew that his eyes were blood red. His fingers morphed into claws that pierced his skin, blood trailing down his arms and dripping onto the wooden floorboards.

He knew that Hakyeon would scold him if he didn’t clean it up but he didn’t care.

“Why are you going after her?” He snarled into the almost empty room.

The curtain shifted and moved without any assistance from the air con or wind, because the room was deathly still.

“Tell me!” Sanghyuk hissed louder as he jumped to his feet, tail slashing and striking into the door behind him.

It left indents into the door, making it seem more like a wild animal tried to escape the room.

Sanghyuk scoffed when he got no response. “If you aren’t going to give me an answer, fuck off. I mean it. We don’t need you guys ruining our lives, so stay away from us. It was our parents who broke the code not us! Don’t target us for something you can’t change.”

While he knew demons and angels often left them alone, Sanghyuk also knew full well that he and his sister were often targeted by minor angels and demons that weren’t really powerful enough to do any serious damage to them.

The curtains continued to wave around and Sanghyuk’s lips curled back and revealed his sharp fangs that definitely didn’t make him look even nicer. Wings had sharpened and Sanghyuk briefly noticed the front door open.

“Sanghyuk?”

Anyone could feel the anger that radiated from Sanghyuk, and you didn’t even need to be aware of demons and angels.

“Fuck off.” Sanghyuk growled lowly.

He waited a couple of seconds and felt the presence finally vanish.

Sanghyuk sighed and calmed down, his wings finally relaxed against his back.

“Stay away.” Sanghyuk opened the door to walk towards his hyungs who looked utterly confused and mildly terrified.

“What?” Hakyeon asked and stared at Sanghyuk’s slightly bloodied arms.

“Just a minor demon that decided that it was going to watch me. It also attacked my sister, even though we shouldn’t be blamed for what our parents did.” Sanghyuk shrugged. “Don’t worry. I doubt it’ll be back. Minor demons are weaker than me anyway.”

His hyungs shared a look.

Wonshik waved a pizza. “So…Pizza and movies?”

Sanghyuk felt his lips twitch upwards. Of course, his hyungs would brush past the demons haunting them and just move on with their life.

“Sounds good.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random ramblings about Sanghyuk - along with curses and how they can affect angel-demon hybrids along with another Urban legend being mentioned :D

Sanghyuk remembers quite vividly the first time he had ever met a ghost or spirit and properly interacted with it.

He was with Sungjae and their older sisters one night, walking down the street. Chatting about something or another, most likely a movie that is based on a true story.

It was a warm night, not including the dense fog that surrounded them. It was a miracle that their parents let them out at night in this weather but decided that their older sisters were mature and smart enough to keep their reckless brothers out of danger.

It was this same night Sanghyuk also learnt that while urban legends may hold some truth to them, stories have become lost to the ages.

Sanghyuk shoved Sungjae’s shoulder before he took of running, calling jeeringly over his shoulder at his best friend, who just spluttered and took after him. Their sisters called out, reminding them to be careful and to not run out onto the street, especially since drivers may not see them.

Sanghyuk scoffed at his sister’s worry. He’d be fine.

He would be fine, but of course some things happen that you just can’t explain away under normal circumstances.

“Sanghyuk!”

“Sungjae!”

The boys heard the skidding of tyres, yet they were nowhere near the road. Sanghyuk grabbed Sungjae’s wrist and then felt something take a hold of his jacket and yank him sharply to the side.

Both boys landed with loud thuds onto the ground and spluttered as they tried to sit up and look around. Yet they saw nothing but a car a few metres away, its headlights hardly illuminated anything and only reflected off of the fog that seemed to have become denser.

Sanghyuk looked at Sungjae who was shaking where he sat. “You alright?”

The fog seemed to swallow up his words, making it sound unintelligible but somehow Sungjae heard it. He nodded briefly, looking shaken up in a way that would be difficult to brush aside if their parents raised eyebrows.

Sungjae’s eyes landed on something else and he stiffened, body pausing as though he was frozen in place. Sanghyuk risked a glance to the side to see a figure standing near them.

It was a woman but evidently not their sisters who Sanghyuk could barely make out their voices through the fog. Her face was blank and passive except for a fact that made Sanghyuk’s blood run cold.

Her eyes were missing.

It wasn’t like her face just didn’t have eyes, it looked like they had been ripped out.

Sanghyuk held back a squeak, and the woman seemed highly unimpressed but she turned her head to face the car.

“For something that isn’t a human, you definitely are too shocked by other worldly beings.” She spoke, her voice was raspy and old – lack of use obviously.

Sanghyuk shook his head, shaking himself out of his stupor. “I…Are you a ghost?”

The woman seemed to ponder this question. “I don’t believe so.”

Sungjae nudged Sanghyuk, keeping his eyes on her. “Who is she?”

“The urban legend of the eyeless woman who causes car accidents.” Sanghyuk whispered.

The woman stiffened and growled lowly. “Of course, humans believe that.”

Sanghyuk opened his mouth but decided to keep it shut. He figured that pissing off a ghost or spirit was not the best idea. Despite being a demon-angel, he liked living thank you very much.

“I just saved you two. That driver was being careless and would’ve hit the two of you if I didn’t do anything.” She said.

“Sanghyuk! Sungjae!” Their sisters broke free of the fog and stood on the other side of the woman.

Instantly, Sanghyuk’s sister stiffened and growled. Her wings and horns almost ripping from her body in a speed that Sanghyuk had never witnessed before. Her tail lashed from side to side.

“What did you do to them?!” Her voice was ice cold.

The woman scoffed. “I just saved them from a reckless driver.” Despite having no eyes, there was no mistaking her cold and harden glare that settled around them. “Retract you appearance, do you want humans to see it?”

Sanghyuk could see his sister and Sungjae’s share a glance before his sister followed the instructions. 

“Who are you?” Sungjae’s sister had another approach, deciding to go a nicer and less hostile route. Sanghyuk could tell that his sister was still on the defensive and would attack her if she tried anything.

“Someone who doesn’t want to see people get hurt from reckless drivers, especially children.” The woman responded.

Honestly, that was all Sanghyuk could recall from that night. The rest was a blur and knew she vanished and the fog seemed to lift. The car had driven away at that point and they had made their way back to the Han’s house. There was nothing else to really explain.

Sometimes, Sanghyuk wondered if she was trying to protect them from something else, but as there have been no recent reports of the eyeless woman causing car accidents, Sanghyuk and Sungjae were left to speculate.

~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk stared out the window of the van, left to his thoughts as he listened to his hyungs chat relatively loudly around him.

His headphones weren’t playing music loudly, even if they were he doubted they would be able to stifle Jaehwan’s excited cries.

Nothing really did help them with that.

Sanghyuk could tell Taekwoon was getting close to wanting to strangle the self-proclaimed cute main vocalist. 

This wasn’t surprising.

It was surprising that Taekwoon had yet to do so.

“Shit!” Their manager exclaimed, jerking them out of whatever world they were in. The brakes screeched loudly, making Sanghyuk toss his headphones aside, staring out the window.

After revealing his secret to his hyungs, the rest of Jellyfish were aware, so Sanghyuk didn’t feel that worried about letting his eyes glow purple just so he could see through the window to figure out what was the cause or reason for such a response.

His hand rested on the cold glass and felt Hongbin hook his head onto his shoulder trying to look for something as well.

What were they looking for?

Sanghyuk felt a screech rip from his throat and he jerked back in his seat, slamming into Hongbin and forcing him back towards Wonshik who was confused as to Sanghyuk’s reaction. It caught everyone’s attention, making Hakyeon grow protective and Jaehwan and Taekwoon to ask Sanghyuk if he was alright.

“Sanghyuk-ah, what was it?” Their manager asked, putting the car into park to try and see through the fog.

His throat was dry and all words had escaped him. He sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm his racing mind and thoughts.

“I saw…Something…It…Wasn’t…It wasn’t living.” Sanghyuk managed to force out as his breaths came out shaky.

There were things in the fog that Sanghyuk could barely make out.

“Are you alright, kiddo?” Wonshik asked, deciding to avoid the question that Sanghyuk knew they were all thinking – what did Sanghyuk mean by it not living?

“Been better.” Sanghyuk squeaked out but then he paused, eyebrows furrowing as he focused on something that was walking through the fog towards the car.

He wasn’t the only one who noticed it as well, considering Hakyeon and their manager’s reaction a few moments later.

“Who’s there?!” The window had been wound down slightly so Hakyeon could call out but there was no response.

Obviously.

Sanghyuk pushed himself towards the door and pressed his hand against the glad once more. The figure was almost impossible to make out in the fog, yet Sanghyuk had a sneaky suspicion that he knew what it was.

Or more like, who it was.

The figure made a waving motion to the side and Sanghyuk wound his window down, coughing at the foul stench of the fog. It smelt like gasoline and smoke.

“Who are you?!” He called out to the figure, his vision was blurry but at least he could figure out certain things.

Like how it was more feminine in appearance.

Sanghyuk paused and the figure seemed to laugh at him.

“Remember me, kid?”

Sanghyuk spluttered. “Why did we stop?”

The figure stepped forward and sure enough, she had no eyes that he could see. “There was a crash further up ahead. You would’ve had barley enough time to react if I didn’t do anything.”

“I may speculate you have a soft spot for me.” Sanghyuk teased.

The woman snorted as she walked closer still and Sanghyuk could hear and feel the fear and shock, along with surprise, from the others.

“Don’t sound too cocky, kid. I’m sure demons and angels would argue about that. I just don’t like to see talent go to waste.”

Sanghyuk figured it could be weird and creepy to outsiders who don’t know about urban legends or aren’t aware that they are just as real as other stories.

“Right, so how would you explain when you save Sungjae and I?” Sanghyuk questioned, head tilted to the side.

“You two were children, you had no right to die because of a reckless driver.” She responded, but Sanghyuk could hear the smile in her voice.

It seemed like even the most dangerous urban legends or the ones with terrible reputations just look for people who treat them normally. Well, as normally as one can treat an urban legend.

Sanghyuk glanced around the fog and frowned. “That doesn’t explain the half-dead creature I saw earlier.”

The woman was silent and then cursed under her breath, the ancient language rumbling through Sanghyuk’s mind, switching some parts of it on. It made him grow more alert.

An ancient creature or being of death.

“Do not worry about it. It’s gone now.” She spoke and turned back to the fog. “You should be on your way.”

Sanghyuk pulled back into the van and when the fog lifted after a few moments, they saw that there were plenty of cars and traffic in front of them. They wound up their windows as they noticed that Sanghyuk’s eyes were still purple and most likely would remain for a while.

He stared at his hands.

“You know her?’ Their manager asked making Sanghyuk snap his head up.

It took him a few seconds to realise that his manger was expecting a response.

“Yeah…I met her when I was kid, after Sungjae found out the truth and we were with our sisters.” Sanghyuk tugged on Hongbin’s arm and curled up against his hyung, looking for a source of comfort and warmth. “I have rarely seen her since then, but on the odd occasion I do. Sometimes there isn’t any fog but I guessed she wanted to speak with us.”

Hongbin shifted and wrapped his arm around the maknae, tugging him closer to his side. “You are awfully cold, Hyukkie.”

Sanghyuk nodded weakly. “I know…but that language. It’s an ancient Korean dialect.”

“You understand it?” Taekwoon asked, eyes never leaving Sanghyuk, checking him over to ensure that they were no lacerations on his skin that they could see.

Sanghyuk shook his head, feeling coldness wash over him and he just turned to Hongbin to try and keep it at bay.

He didn’t notice the worried expressions his hyungs shared between themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk felt ill and sick to his stomach, barley being able to eat anything and after a week he had grown incredibly weak and thin. Since he wasn’t a human, he needed more food to ensure his powers could be kept at bay.

Sanghyuk didn’t know what had happened, but Sanghyuk’s parents were trying their hardest to help.

They suspected it had something to do with the ancient dialect.

Since Sanghyuk had barely seen or heard this dialect from anyone, it meant that what it could mean to them might become worse.

They also suspected that the eyeless woman did not mean to accidentally hurt Sanghyuk, it was just an unfortunate side effect to her cursing under her breath.

Sejun was doing everything he could to get into any contact with angels and demons as they were more likely to show up to CEOs of companies.

VIXX were given a break as they tried to figure out to help Sanghyuk in any way that they could.

Hakyeon groaned and rubbed his temples.

Having a demon-angel member usually wasn’t difficult to deal with, but since those races went back to a time before humans there was a lot to them that had been forgotten. It wasn’t like they could just search up cures to a cursed demon or angel.

They tried.

It led them to how to tell if someone had been cursed or possessed by a demon.

That wasn’t helpful in the slightest.

He felt helpless as he struggled to keep his eyes open. All of them had taken turns in staying with Sanghyuk, the youngest had clung to them and his skin was cold and clammy at the same time. It was really unsettling.

“Hakyeon?” The oldest looked up to see Taekwoon standing in the doorway of his room where Sanghyuk was currently sleeping. Taekwoon’s room was the quietest and nicest smelling, even though they all thought Sanghyuk would rather stay in his and Wonshik’s room because of familiarity. “You alright?”

Hakyeon shook his head, no point in lying to Taekwoon. “How is Sanghyuk?”

Taekwoon looked over his shoulder. “Sleeping peacefully. Whatever it is must be slowly leaving him. I think what happened is that the curse settled around him and his body shut down so he could focus on keeping the curse away from him.”

“How did you get that idea?” Hakyeon asked, even though it seemed plausible as humans did that when they got sick after all.

The main vocalist shrugged. “Seems like it makes the most sense logically.”

The leader groaned. “I never want this to happen again.”

“I doubt it will.” Taekwoon rubbed Hakyeon’s shoulder briefly as he walked past him to get something small to eat from the fridge. “It may be akin to getting vaccinations. He had never been cursed before so he didn’t know how to ward it off but now it should be easier.”

It was tub of freshly cut fruits. Turns out that Jaehwan did do what Taekwoon asked of him.

Taekwoon walked back to his room and waved the food. “I want to see if Sanghyuk can eat this when he wakes up.”

Hakyeon nodded as the door mostly shut, but still remained somewhat open so it wasn’t stressful. It also allowed them all to poke their heads in to check on Sanghyuk quickly without opening and closing the door to the point the clicking would constantly disturb Sanghyuk from his rest.

Taekwoon slipped down onto his bed, placing his palm against the Sanghyuk’s forehead. It still felt clammy and cold but it was getting warmer. Sanghyuk’s body was slowly returning to normal it appeared but any advancements in his health was a good sign for them.

He hated having to rouse Sanghyuk, but he did need to eat.

A hand shook the youngest and Sanghyuk curled tighter into a ball, grumbling about not wanting to be woken up.

“I know, kid, but you have to eat.” Taekwoon murmured.

Sanghyuk cracked open an eye and felt his brows furrow. “What is it?”

Taekwoon looked at the tub of fruits. “Fruit.”

Normally Sanghyuk would argue about it but he merely nodded and held out a hand for a piece of food. Taekwoon placed a single half on a strawberry in his palm. Sanghyuk fiddled with the fruit before he nibbled on the end of it. The tub of fruits was placed beside Sanghyuk just in case he couldn’t finish it or wanted something else.

“How are you feeling?” Taekwoon asked, running his fingers through Sanghyuk’s hair. It was scratchy because of the lack of care towards it during the time Sanghyuk had been rather unwell. The roots were greasy and Taekwoon knew Sanghyuk would have to have a shower as soon as he could.

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Better. My body doesn’t feel like it is going to give out so that’s good.”

Taekwoon hummed and closed his eyes as he rested against the bed after collapsing onto the ground. The youngest spoke in a foreign tongue, or it could’ve been an ancient dialect.

“I don’t think you can get help from anyone.” Sanghyuk whispered as he finished up the piece of strawberry but made no moves to the rest of the fruit.

Taekwoon knew that Sanghyuk wouldn’t be able to eat anything more than half of a tiny strawberry.

“What do you mean?” Taekwoon asked, tilting his head back to look at Sanghyuk who was finding the bed sheet more interesting.

Sanghyuk shrugged. “Demon-angel hybrids are rare and far between. In fact, I believe my sister and I are the only ones who have no human blood in this portion of Korea at least.”

“Does that mean that you two can’t consume any medication?”

“Yeah, human medication does nothing for us and we can’t have demon medication because we are also part angel and vice versa.”

Taekwoon sighed heavily. “How do you live?”

“Easily, most of the time.” Sanghyuk yawned and curled up under the covers, placing the tub of fruit on the bedside table. He drifted off the sleep a few seconds later, his hand still resting against the table and his body in a semi-awkward position.

Taekwoon quickly shifted Sanghyuk around so he wasn’t going to hurt himself too badly, and he had to make sure Sanghyuk wasn’t going to stir any time soon.

A day later, a doctor, who was also an angel, came by their place to check on Sanghyuk just to ensure he was recovering properly and the curse wasn’t leaving any nasty side effects. Sanghyuk’s parents were also there along with Sejun. They needed to be present in case something was wrong.

Thankfully, nothing was.

Sanghyuk was recovering as fast as his body could, but perhaps they could mix some angel and demon medication together into a concoction to see if that could speed up the recovery process. He’d have to be given a much lower amount than normal so it didn’t send his body into a state of shock as it has been known to do.

A week past and the doctor returned and confirmed that Sanghyuk was almost fully recovered aside from a few things that needed just a little longer to be dealt with. However, everything that needed to be recovered first had and there wasn’t anything wrong with the mixture. His body had accepted the much-needed assistance in healing it seemed.

Sejun looked at the doctor as she packed everything away. “It seems?”

The angel nodded. “Yes. Sanghyuk is very young for demons and angels. He’s barely an adult for humans, let alone our kinds. It seems like his body was finishing up growing and the curse put a stunt in that particular development.” She stood fully up. “However, the medication seems to have focused on the curse while he normal body functions could return to finishing up on his growth.”

Sejun glanced at Sanghyuk who was watching them with an unreadable expression before he was being ushered towards the bathroom by Jaehwan who declared that they couldn’t have Sanghyuk walking around smelling like shit.

The angel reached the door with Sejun and smiled at him warmly. “If something crops up please tell me. If I can’t I can send a demon who may be more experienced in curses and the medication to break them.”

Sejun just nodded and watched her leave. He looked back into the dorm and left, feeling like VIXX would be okay with being by themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had been done for a while
> 
> Some VIXX- Hyuk and Gugudan interactions
> 
> The next chapter will be VIXX-Hyuk and VeriVery :D

Sanghyuk was never expecting to hear about another group debuting under Jellyfish, though he figured that would be the case.

He was curious and it wasn’t like he was going to get into trouble for being curious in the first place. Their CEO let them get away with a bit too much, though could still reign them in if needed. Such as when he and their managers let them get away with hanging up on them time and time again.

It was a girl group, which would explain Sanghyuk noticing some staff keeping a closer eye on the female trainees.

Sanghyuk found himself drifting through the hallways, walking towards the occupied practise dance room at the end of the hallway. His eyes flickered between brown and purple, and he didn’t need to see his reflection to know that was indeed the case.

The music was loud and clear as he stood outside the room, unsure if he should enter and make himself known. He doesn’t know which trainees were selected in the girl group, but he did know all of them.

His hand found the door handle and he made sure his entrance wasn’t known at first, wanting to observe their dancing without being noticed.

There were nine, and he could name all of them. He hummed quietly, they were certainly different and unique but it worked – Sanghyuk had indeed noticed their instant bond with one another but was only slightly bothered that there wasn’t a demon or angel. He already had to deal with his hyungs and didn’t want to be babysitter to nine females who didn’t have their own guardian.

Which is ironic, considering his guardian was Hakyeon, and he wasn’t even the oldest person in the room.

Sanghyuk recognised Wonshik’s music style and nodded to himself, the dance was stylised in a way that showed that while they were their little sisters they had their own flair to it.

“Impressive.” Sanghyuk spoke up, deciding to reveal himself and draw their attention towards him.

They gasped and stared at him with wide eyes. They all jumped and greeted him with various “sunbae-nim’s” being thrown about the room. Sanghyuk only chuckled and waved his hand.

“Don’t call me that, it makes me sound old.” That earned him a couple of laughs but most of them were silently watching him.

Bora, thankfully, took charge of the situation. “What brings you here? Certainly, you are here for a reason.”

Sanghyuk hummed. “Not necessarily, but I understand why you would think that. I was just curious on how the dance was coming along.” His lips twitched upwards and he leaned against the doorframe and let his gaze sweep the studio. It was a little too small for the girls, but he understood why. The stage wasn’t always going to be large enough for a large group, however he felt like the girls were pushing themselves into a corner. “Why are you holed up in here? It can’t be the best place to practise.”

The girls shared looks.

“We wanted to stay here, it draws less suspicion.” Mimi explained.

The angel-demon snorted and let his eyes flicker to purple and noted their bodies freezing and tensing up. It wasn’t something humans could do, and Sanghyuk knew he was playing with fire. Seriously though, he didn’t care that much about it.

“Less suspicion? Come on, let’s find you a bigger studio to practise in. The first step to a successful dance practise is in a room or studio that feels secure and you are comfortable in.” Sanghyuk beckoned them to follow him when he turned to leave the room.

They were mostly silent but could hear the curious murmurings from behind him.

Hyeyeon, the youngest, was a curious one and seemed to have lost the idea that she should remain silent. Considering she was the next one to speak up. “So…Your eyes were purple.”

“How observant.” Sanghyuk laughed, his laughter echoing down the hallway. “Yes, they are.”

“Why are they purple? Humans don’t have purple eyes or changing eye colours.”

“Who said I was a human?”

“You look like a human and act like one.”

“I think I am more blasé than most humans are.”

Sanghyuk found Hyeyeon’s rapid questions amusing, it was different to a lot of other questions he received. She jumped straight to the point and he could already tell that she would be a handful for Mimi and Bora who already looked exasperated at her actions.

“What are you?”

“Not a human.”

“Clearly, but that wasn’t answering my question.”

“It wasn’t?”

If there was one thing Sanghyuk knew, and that was to be a troll. If Hyeyeon was going to be an evil maknae and maknae on top like himself, then she better learn how to do so from him.

“If you aren’t a human, what are you?”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes!” That time it wasn’t just Hyeyeon who answered but she was definitely the loudest.

Sanghyuk laughed at that. “Fine, fine.” He stopped and turned to face them, eyes sparkling – shifting between brown, red, purple and blue with ease. “I am not a human, what I am is more…Mythical. One may consider me an angel-demon hybrid.”

They just stared at him and Sanghyuk just chuckled at their stupefied expressions.

“Come on.”

~~~~~~~~~

After that initial shock, Sanghyuk decided to not bother hide his eyes anymore around them. Haebin and he ended up becoming quite close, having good voices but doubting themselves and taking care of their group-mates.

Bora would often find the pair of them insulting their group-mates and would just shake her head at their actions.

Bora leaped out of her bed one night and scrambled to the kitchen, the resonating sound of a mug shattering against the wooden floor still echoed in their clustered room. She could hear the others shifting and waking up, even the heaviest of sleepers stirred from their rest.

Hyeyeon’s screech ripped through the calm air and Bora burst into the kitchen, worry and panic filling her body.

What had caused her maknae to make such a noise?

Haebin and Mimi skidded to a halt on either side of her, both just as stupefied as Bora was.

Hyeyeon was perched on a stool, a mug laid smashed into pieces on the ground.

Though that wasn’t what made them confused.

A black figure was in their kitchen and was just standing in the middle of the floor. Not looking at anything but seemingly looking at everything.

Hyeyeon hissed loudly, not taking her eyes off of the creature. “What is that?”

They didn’t know, and they weren’t sure if they wanted to know.

The black figure seemed to stare at the rest of Gugudan, who had joined behind them in various states of drowsiness. If it could blink and had eyes it probably would’ve before it sunk back into the ground.

Hyeyeon blinked and turned to her older sisters, frowning. “What was that?”

“Maybe Hyuk knows?” Mimi suggested, bring Bora back to the present and she nodded, mutely but waved her members off. Hyeyeon had clambered off of the stool and hurried into Haebin’s side before being ushered back to her room.

Even though she complained that she was still thirsty.

Bora grabbed the phone and rang Sanghyuk, not even sure if he was home but hoped he was.

He answered, voice groggy and deep with sleep. “Noona? What is it?”

“We had an…issue…”

Sanghyuk grumbled before speaking up. “I’ll be right over.”

~~~~~~~~

True to his word, Sanghyuk was there not even five minutes later. He slipped into the dorm, knowing that Gugudan wouldn’t bat and eye and knew he was coming over anyway.

He had just woken up from sleep but decided that his sleep could wait. His sisters obviously had something in their place that had distressed them if by Bora’s tone was any indication.

“Girls?” He called softly, feeling something off in the air.

Sanghyuk stepped into the kitchen and looked around, noticing the few mug pieces scattered across the kitchen.

“Girls?”

“Hyuk!” Haebin called, walking towards him.

“What happened?” Sanghyuk asked, gazing around, allowing his wings to stretch out behind him, the tips of the feathers touched one of the walls. “I feel that something is here that shouldn’t be.”

Haebin shrugged. “We saw a black figure. It had no face.”

“Like Venom?” Sanghyuk joked, but the tone didn’t show his joking manner.

“Perhaps.”

Sanghyuk walked around the kitchen and stared at the ground where the mug was. He frowned and narrowed his eyes.

“I…I don’t know what it is.” Sanghyuk spoke, feeling uneasy.

That was something that he really didn’t like at all. If he did know what it was then he could play it off and actually try and speak with them.

Haebin stayed on the edge of the kitchen. She looked worried and glanced over her shoulder to the lounge room where the rest of Gugudan were seated. Hyeyeon had become more and more freaked out as the minutes ticked by.

“What do you mean by the fact you don’t know?” Haebin hissed.

“Just what it sounds like.” Sanghyuk explained, scuffing the glass and shook his head. “I don’t know what it is.”

His wings fluttered and then stretched when something settled around them. Sanghyuk’s eyes shifted to bright purple and Haebin looked around, sensing something was off but not sure what it was.

“Get out.” Sanghyuk hissed, shooting a look at Haebin. “Get them out of here.”

Haebin wanted to argue or at least question why they should but decided that it would be best not to. She rushed into the lounge room and managed to get Bora and Mimi to usher them out of the dorm.

Sanghyuk waited until the door clicked shut behind them before growling. “I thought you guys were told to leave us alone.”

There was no response.

Of course, there wasn’t.

They would be foolish to reveal themselves in front of annoyed angel/demon hybrid.

“What do you want?” Sanghyuk asked, going to a different direction.

Silence.

Sanghyuk was about to growl but a voice rumbled through the air.

“You have gotten foolish.”

“Foolish?” Sanghyuk felt his tail flick from side to side. “What do you mean?”

A black inky substance moved through the air and solidified into a figure and there were no eyes. Sanghyuk knew it was looking at him though.

“We had to make sure that these girls weren’t going to go around and say anything they shouldn’t.” The figure spoke, the voice was eerie and it sent shivers down Sanghyuk’s spine. Even though he wasn’t scared but the voice was just uncomfortable.

“I can keep an eye on them myself.” Sanghyuk argued, scoffing at the accusation that he wouldn’t be able to do so.

The figure made no movements and didn’t even bother speaking again. The air was full of judgement and Sanghyuk felt his anger grow within him.

“Leave them alone. They don’t deserve to be targeted by your kind.” Sanghyuk spoke evenly.

The demon seemed to smirk, if its tone was anything to go by. “My kind? My kind is your kind, Sanghyuk. Or have your forgotten that you are half-demon as well?”

“I haven’t forgotten it. You wouldn’t let me forget it anyway.” 

The tar figure moved towards him, the black substance made Sanghyuk feel extremely unsettled about what he was exactly looking at. He was suddenly reminded of what demons actually were.

These tar figures were the most common, like how the white snow like figures were common for angels and could easily be explained away by light.

His father wasn’t one of these creatures, he was a higher-ranking demon. One that had a human form. Sanghyuk shook his head and kept his gaze firmly on this being.

“You should leave. I don’t want to do something I’ll regret.”

“You’re a demon. There is nothing you regret.”

“I’ll regret getting rid of you myself.” Sanghyuk snarled, feeling his wings shift into those matching a typical demon’s.

The figure faltered but it still remained.

“Get. Out.” Sanghyuk’s voice had deepened to the point where it showcased the cold air that had settled in the air and wrapped around the two beings that stood in the kitchen.

The demon hummed to itself before growling. “Fine. However, if they step out of line…”

“I will deal with them myself.” Sanghyuk broke in.

It fell silent and it made no more comments before it fell into the ground. It faded and the atmosphere felt lighter but Sanghyuk still didn’t believe it was gone until a few minutes had passed. In that time, Sanghyuk walked around the dorm, deciding to tell their CEO to move Gugudan to a bigger dorm. They needed it really.

Sanghyuk sighed when he left the dorm and noticed that they had left the immediate area. Fair enough. Sanghyuk could understand why they did, it was to protect themselves from the demon just in case – like if Sanghyuk was unable to do anything.

“Hyuk?” He snapped his head to the side to see Hyeyeon creeping towards him. Her eyes were wide with fear but intrigued.

“Hyeyeon? What are you doing here? Where is Haebin, Mimi or Bora?” Sanghyuk asked, rushing towards her and placing his hand on her shoulder, ushering her away from the dorm.

The maknae was less tense than before, eyes calming down and body relaxing under the elder’s grip. “I was curious. Their eyes drifted away from me so I came to investigate.” She glanced up at him with wide eyes. “Is it gone?”

Sanghyuk nodded. “Yeah, it is. Don’t worry about it. It won’t be bothering you anymore.”

He hoped that it would leave them alone, they didn’t deserve to be followed by one of those shadow demons. They had a bigger bad reputation than most demons because they could hide and blend in so easily. Sometimes people could walk past one and never know it was there.

“What was it?”

“A shadow demon. A lower ranking demon but still just as bad as most.”

“You aren’t bad.”

“I’m only half-demon. I got the good personality traits from both species.” Sanghyuk joked – he hadn’t, he had plenty of bad traits from both angels and demons.

Hyeyeon didn’t look like she believed him but didn’t bother asking him for clarification. She knew he wasn’t going to say anymore.

“Was it there long?”

That…Sanghyuk didn’t know. They weren’t always allowed to go to Gugudan’s dorm which was fair. The demon could’ve just recently arrived or it had been there the second they moved into a dorm. Heck, it could’ve only made itself at home when they found out that their labelmate was half-demon.

“It’s hard to say. It most likely has been in your dorm for a little while.”

“Why?”

“You are full of questions.”

“I’m curious.”

“Understandably.”

“So? Why was it in our dorm?”

“I couldn’t get an answer from it.” Sanghyuk lied.

He would tell Bora. She deserved to know the truth. He was also certain that Haebin and Mimi would get the truth out of him or Bora sooner or later.

“Hyeyeon! Sanghyuk!” Bora rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her maknae. “There you are!”

Hyeyeon grumbled. “I’m fine, there’s no need to freak out like this.”

Her leader promptly ignored her but noticed Sanghyuk lingering a few feet away. He realised his expression must’ve given him away since she ushered Hyeyeon towards the rest who complained but obliged in her silent instructions.

Bora glanced at Sanghyuk when Hyeyeon was a sufficient distance away. “So…”

“It had been observing you lot. Testing you without your knowledge.” Sanghyuk said. “It’s no longer in your dorm so you shouldn’t worry about it reappearing for a while at least. That isn’t to say it’s gone forever, it just isn’t in your dorm.”

“Why was it observing us?”

“Because they wanted to know if you could keep your mouths shut. I think anyway.”

“You think?” Bora raised an eyebrow, obviously sceptical.

Sanghyuk shrugged simply. “I don’t know why angels and demons do the things they do. Being only half of each and raised as a human I can only determine why humans do things. Angels and demons are just as much as enigma to me as they are to you.”

“Seems like your parents did a terrible job then.” The jab was light hearted and wasn’t meant to be taken seriously.

“They both were banished from their respective regions.” Sanghyuk murmured. “Neither were happy about it but they didn’t care. They trained my sister and I as best they could but they deliberately raised us to not listen to angels and demons, no matter their rank.”

He laughed at that. “They can’t do much to us. Since we are half-half we tend to be able to get away with shit.” Bora seemed intrigued despite keeping her gaze on Hyeyeon who was currently huffing as Mimi fussed over her. “If an angel attacks us they enrage demons and vice versa.”

“So, you two can’t be affected?”

“We can. But, angels and demons don’t know fun in the way humans do. It’s fun to mess with them but they take things way to seriously.”

Bora chuckled at that, as if imagining a younger Sanghyuk trolling and teasing a local demon or angel in his free time.

“Will we be alright?”

“Yeah. If it comes back or you think something else is in your dorm tell me.”

“Only if it’s a demon though.”

“No.” That made Bora look at Sanghyuk who was uncharacteristically dark-faced. His expression cold yet unreadable. “You don’t want an angel in your dorm either. Both are manipulative but angels lull you into a false sense of security and demons just outright show that they can’t be proved but force you to listen to them. I’d fear the one that fakes concern and comfort.”

Bora wasn’t sure if Sanghyuk was going based off of previous meetings with angels and demons but decided she didn’t want to risk it. Sanghyuk obviously didn’t want them to hurt themselves so Bora would listen.

“Okay. I’ll tell you.”

Sanghyuk smiled, forced but better than nothing, before turning on his heel and walking away. Bora watched him leave before heading back to her girls.

Were angels and demons just as bad as each other?

Sanghyuk definitely made it out to be that way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Slender Man Urban Legends from TheMostAmazingTop10
> 
> So, Slender Man creatures and VERIVERY makes an appearance :D

Sanghyuk stretched across his bed as he listened to loud chatter from the living room where his hyungs were located discussing the recent events from Scentist. He sighed and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm his racing mind and uneasy nerves.

The front door clicked open and it almost jerked Sanghyuk awake from his fatigue. His eyes glinted purple in the low light of the room.

“Hello, Dongheon.” Hakyeon’s voice resonated and Sanghyuk perked up even more at the name of his fellow ’95 liner.

“Hello, Hakyeon-hyung. Is Hyuk here?”

“He’s in his room.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

Sanghyuk blinked as the door opened, letting in the light from outside. Dongheon poked his head in, eyes curious.

“Can I come in?”

“Of course, Heon-ah.”

Dongheon shut the door and he was about to flick the light on but Sanghyuk snarled suddenly.

“DON’T!”

Dongheon paused and his brows furrowed, lowering his hand in confusion. “Why?”

“I don’t want to be seen.”

“By what?”

Dongheon was quickly accepting of Sanghyuk’s status, so he didn’t even question his weird antics. However, Dongheon was always willing to assist Sanghyuk when it comes to ‘Urban Legends’ especially ones that would be around Jellyfish Entertainment.

There were too many trainees who did not know that their lives could be in serious danger, and Sanghyuk could only do so much.

Dongheon was willing to learn methods to keep these creatures at bay and away from the company.

“I don’t know.” Sanghyuk admitted but glanced out his window, purple eyes trying to find something that wasn’t there.

His bed dipped as the other sat down with him. Dongheon rested over Sanghyuk’s legs and frowned as he wrote messages onto the sheet.

“I actually came here to see if you’d felt something odd.” Dongheon spoke, noticing Sanghyuk’s expression turn curious and worried.

“Why? Is…Is something wrong at Jellyfish?”

Sanghyuk had turned fully to face Dongheon who’s gaze hadn’t even left his face. The house that VIXX were living in wasn’t too far from Jellyfish, a little bit of a distance but still a short walk away. It was no surprise that Dongheon had decided to walk over instead of calling him up – even though he was fully capable to do so.

“I’m not fully sure.” Dongheon whispered, not sure why his voice lowered the way that it did. “A few of the younger trainees are feeling sick and unwell, and even Kangmin is feeling these affects.”

“What kind of affects?” Sanghyuk asked, voice lowering as well.

“I think it would be best if you came over to see for yourself. It’s difficult to properly explain them.”

A few minutes later, Sanghyuk and Dongheon were making their way to the front door, however the rest of VIXX were fully confused as to where their maknae was going. Especially since he looked stressed and panicked in a way none of them knew why or how to calm him down.

Sanghyuk sucked in a deep breath to calm himself down. “We’ll be fine. We’re just checking up on something at Jellyfish.”

“Take care.” Hakyeon said, ruffling their hair. “We don’t want to hear any bad NEWS reports, okay?”

Sanghyuk snorted and smirked. “No promises, hyung.”

Hakyeon made an annoyed sound deep in his throat but did nothing but watch the two males leave the house with a final promise that they’ll stay safe.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk felt unease and fear crippling up his spine. It seemed and settled into his bones. Dongheon noticed that there was something off about Sanghyuk.

“Hyuk? What’s wrong?”

Sanghyuk startled slightly at the words from the slightly younger male. He shook his head and turned to face Dongheon. He wanted to lie or cover up his feelings but he decided that would be stupid. “There is something out here. Something that is following us and it’s only getting closer.”

Dongheon looked around but obviously he couldn’t see anything. “Should we run?”

“That is asking for a death wish.” Sanghyuk answered.

Suddenly, Dongheon froze in place. His eyes widening and fear radiated off of him. Sanghyuk watched him before following his gaze and cursing loudly when he realised what Dongheon had noticed.

“Fuck! RUN!” Sanghyuk grabbed Dongheon’s arm and yanked him after him as they both broke out into a run.

Dongheon screeched. “What the fuck is that?”

“What do you think it is?” Sanghyuk snapped back. “What does it look like?”

“Is that…” Dongheon gasped as he struggled to suck in breaths of air. “Is that Slenderman?!”

Sanghyuk hissed. “Yell it any louder, will ya?” Dongheon opened his mouth but Sanghyuk snarled. “That is not an invitation you fucker.”

Dongheon shook his head. “I don’t…I…What?”

“Don’t think too hard about it.” Sanghyuk replied.

Jellyfish Entrainment was just in front of them.

They weren’t too far now but still too in the open for Sanghyuk’s liking. And too obvious for Sanghyuk to properly use any of his powers without someone noticing it and taking a picture or recording.

Sanghyuk glance dover his shoulder for a brief moment.

The figure was still following them, getting closer by the minute.

It definitely _looked_ like Slenderman but even he had his doubts.

They weren’t in Germany where the original story stemmed from. This made the creature something of an enigma. However, even Sanghyuk was aware that most countries had their own versions of Slenderman.

Dongheon gasped. “What do we do when we get inside?”

“Stay low and don’t bring attention to ourselves.” Sanghyuk replied instantly.

Dongheon looked at him but nodded. Sanghyuk could feel the trust that Dongheon held for the angel-demon. It was a feeling that reassured Sanghyuk and gave him the push that he needed.

Sanghyuk and Dongheon reached the door and threw his phone at Dongheon when it didn’t open.

“Call our CEO.” Sanghyuk hissed, turning to face the creature. “It’s stopping the building from working properly.”

Dongheon nodded as he fumbled to find CEO Hwan’s number within the amount of contacts on Sanghyuk’s phone.

Sanghyuk growled at the creature as it stopped a few metres away. “You aren’t welcome here.”

_You have no control here._

The voice sounded like it was coming from everywhere and it made Dongheon pause and look up. His eyes widened and shivered as he stepped closer to Sanghyuk when the air shifted and became colder – despite the nearing of Summer.

“I have more control here than you do.” Sanghyuk spoke evenly and lowly, hoping the creature would realise that he was not to be crossed.

The creature had no face but Sanghyuk could feel its amusement. His body tensed and his wings stretched out behind him. A bit of a concern considering that they weren’t inside and still in the open.

“Stay away, I am warning you.”

_Your kind does not deter me._

“It should.”

Sanghyuk hands began to glow with blue fire, the heat radiated out and wrapped around everything in the near vicinity. His eyes narrowed and glinted red in the light.

“Go. Away.”

The creature stepped closer and Sanghyuk felt a deep growl rumble from deep within him. His wings stretched and blocked Dongheon from view. 

“You really don’t know what it means to go away.” Sanghyuk snarled, body tensing and could feel his aura grow cold and evil to match a demon’s normal aura in an attempt to intimidate the creature that obviously wasn’t intimidated.

Dongheon tugged on his wing and whispered quietly. “He’s also a demon. Your abilities as a demon isn’t going to do anything to him.”

Sanghyuk paused as Dongheon’s words rang true. It made perfect sense over all. The creature was unfazed by his demonic abilities. Maybe he’d be more fazed by the angelic powers.

The powers swapped almost instantly – years of practise have finally paid off.

The bat-like wings shifted and turned to more pure white feathers instead, the blue flames remained but seemed more transparent in that moment.

The creature hesitated a few metres away now.

It’s eyeless face focused on Sanghyuk’s new appearance.

 _A mistake._ The creature seemed to snarl. _You never should’ve been born._

“You aren’t the first one to say that to me.” Sanghyuk spoke dismissively, despite the itch and pain that stabbed his heart like it always did whenever someone or something said that to him.

While he had gotten used to the comment, it seemed like it would never actually leave him alone. Haunting his thoughts whenever he used his powers.

Dongheon gripped the back of Sanghyuk’s shirt, fingers slightly digging into his skin.

_You need to be taught…_

The voice was cut off as something else appeared in the area. A different aura but the aura was too similar to the creature’s.

Evil.

Malicious.

Dongheon whimpered and Sanghyuk pushed his powers out further.

“Get. Away.” Sanghyuk growled. “They are mine. You have no right to be here.”

The creature and whatever the other presence was hesitated.

Apparently, they now realised what kind of being they were messing with.

Sanghyuk was now just willing to fight them to protect those who are under his care, no matter what the consequences of his actions may be.

“You are harming innocent children. I will not stand for this.” Sanghyuk continued. “Leave or I will force you.”

They didn’t move.

“Very well.” Sanghyuk snarled.

However, before he could do anything the creatures vanished and left. The air becoming instantly calmer and more joyful.

It left Sanghyuk and Dongheon rightfully confused. They shared looks as the door opened behind them and Dongheon dragged Sanghyuk inside before Sanghyuk could storm off to try and figure out what happened to those creatures.

“Let’s not worry about it, okay?” Dongheon hissed. “They aren’t here anymore and that’s what matters.”

Sanghyuk wanted to argue but knew it was pointless. Dongheon made a point. They were gone and Sanghyuk could not feel their presence anywhere, not even around his hyungs – which he was thankful for.

They made their way down the halls towards where the trainees were. However, they heard a loud call and they spotted Sejun and a manager rushing towards them.

“Sanghyuk! Dongheon! Are you two alright?” Sejun asked when he stopped in front of them.

Sanghyuk noticed Dongheon was shaking, not violently but enough. He answered for them both. “We are fine, shaken up but unharmed.”

“Thank goodness. We saw everything.” The manager spoke. “We were worried.”

“What were they exactly?” Dongheon asked and Sanghyuk shook his head.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Wonshik poked Sanghyuk’s side. “You alright? You’ve been out of it for the past few days.”

Sanghyuk shook himself back to awareness and looked at Wonshik who looked visibly worried. “Sorry, hyung. It’s just that there is something lingering in the air around me.”

“Yeah. We’ve felt something odd too.” Wonshik admitted as he got ready for bed. “I doubt there is anything, since nothing seems out of the ordinary.”

Sanghyuk was silent which garnered Wonshik’s concern.

“Is there something out there?”

“Something malicious. It’s been hanging around Jellyfish and I thought it had left but it has returned. The trainees are becoming sick and no-one knows why or how.” Sanghyuk admitted.

Their door opened and Taekwoon looked in. “Come on, everyone is wanting to sleep in the living room.”

“Why?” Sanghyuk asked and Wonshik just complained because he was so close to just collapsing into his bed.

“Dunno, come on.” Taekwoon rolled his eyes before whining himself. “It’s been a while since we’ve done something like this. Don’t you want to?”

“I am not one to turn it away.” Wonshik spoke up and they didn’t even wait for Sanghyuk’s own confirmation before dragging him behind them.

“Guys. Do we have to?”

“Yes.”

Sanghyuk grumbled lowly under his breath but couldn’t even try and hide the smile that spread across his face.

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to join the impromptu sleepover.

Jaehwan screeched. “Whoop! We have everyone!”

Hongbin reeled back and hissed. “That is my ear! Do you mind?”

The older male just blinked before singing loudly, right beside Hongbin’s ear. He screeched and then leaped at Jaehwan who could only squawk and flail as they both wrestled on the ground.

Hakyeon sighed heavily. “Obviously Jaehwan doesn’t.”

Taekwoon, Wonshik and Sanghyuk joined them before realising they didn’t have the blankets and pillows from Wonshik and Sanghyuk’s room.

“I’ll be right back.” Sanghyuk said as he left back to the room. “I’m getting our pillows and blankets.”

“Okay.” Wonshik nodded as he joined Taekwoon with the others.

Sanghyuk re-entered the bedroom and looked around. His brows furrowed as he paced the floor, sensing something was around, his lips curling back in irritation.

Then, he saw it.

Something by the window but it darted out of view before Sanghyuk could focus on it.

Fucking demons.

Sanghyuk sneered and spat. “You know you have no business here.”

There was no response.

Obviously.

They never responded.

Unwarranted assholes really.

Sanghyuk felt his angel wings fluff up behind him, making them look softer but larger. He grabbed the blankets and pillows that he could – which were pretty much all of them. His wings allowed him to sleep with less blankets and pillows as they could be used as such.

He walked back into the living room and proceeded to dump the entire thing onto Taekwoon’s head. Who just wailed about ‘ungrateful maknaes’ and ‘demon children’ and a bunch of other usual nonsense Taekwoon would claim whenever this happened to him.

AKA it was a usual Tuesday for them which is why no one even batted an eye at the action or complaints that were muffled under the blankets.

Sanghyuk collapsed between Taekwoon and Hakyeon and helped organise the blankets and pillows. It looked more like a nest once it was completed. A large one, but there was so much softness and comfort that radiated from them.

A while later, the six of them were settled in and almost dozing off.

Sanghyuk felt the unease of the creature approaching them. It was walking around the building, to try and find a weak spot in Sanghyuk’s defences.

Like he would ever let them find a weak point.

His wings fluttered and stretched out, laying across his hyungs. He felt his power seep out and wrap around the building, tightening and reaffirming his presence as the guardian of this house. Jellyfish was also part of that power and he could feel his power reach out towards it.

He felt the presence hiss and disappear.

Sanghyuk huffed and smirked to himself as he settled into his pillows and blankets. His wings fluttered and could feel his hyungs tug on the feathers. They were trying to bring the warmth closer to them.

He felt a chuckle rumbled through his throat and let his hyungs curl underneath the wings despite how painful the tugs could be.

~~~~~~~~~

Sanghyuk raised an eyebrow at Kangmin who just stared at his wings with an awe-struck look. Eyes sparkling in surprise and amazement.

“Surprised?” He asked, voice lilting and amusement.

Kangmin nodded mutely and then squealed. “You actually have wings! They are so cool!”

Sanghyuk could only chuckle and felt his neck warm at the declaration that the younger stated as though it was fact.

His hand darted out before he caught himself and then just blinked at Sanghyuk with a curious and cautious expression.

Sanghyuk crouched slightly and ruffled his feathers, allowing his wings to shift to the angel ones.

“You have angel _and_ demon wings?” Kangmin gasped loudly.

“I am half angel and half demon.” Sanghyuk affirmed.

Kangmin’s mouth fell open and blinked. “Can I touch them?”

Sanghyuk smiled warmly, reassuring the nervousness he could feel from the younger. “Go ahead.”

Kangmin could only smile and rest his hands along the feathers and smiled brightly up at Sanghyuk before focusing on the feel of the feathers.

Sanghyuk just smiled.

Kangmin was too precious for this world.

He would fight anyone that tried to harm this kid.


End file.
